


Actually My Name Is...

by Weirdly_TheAwesomeGhosty



Series: I died and Reincarnated. [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angsty things, Everyone loves my OC cuz lol Harems, F/F, F/M, Funny? Things—My humour is questionable—, Gen, I'm the narrator(comma) author(comma) and editor all at the same time, Into Undertale, M/M, Multi, My OC is a skilled liar and actor, Obviously fourth wall breaks., Other, Papyrus is like an Original Character but is kinda not, Papyrus is sassy, Polyamory, Reader is basically Sans, Reborn - Freeform, Reincarnation, Sans is a wreck of sadness(comma) angst(comma) and confusion., Sans is an Original Character but also Sans and another Original Character, Weird things, reincarnated, sad things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirdly_TheAwesomeGhosty/pseuds/Weirdly_TheAwesomeGhosty
Summary: -He’s a normal reincarnate sure, a great actor, a great bluffer and a great liar.Once he figured out, oh hey, HE’S IN UNDERTALE!WHOOPIE DEE DIDDLY!He didn't care about whatever bulls**t plot was SUPPOSED to happen.He was gonna break character.He was gonna change EVERYTHING, because to be truthful (not the he is), he had only very few priorities in this new life;One: Take care of Papyrus, love him and show him space, along with as much honesty as ‘Sans’ is able to tell.Two: Love his friends and family with all his SOUL, but don't be overwhelming.Three: Fix the machine and nerd out.Four: Show the kid some LOVE if they genocide.And Five: Train like he's joining the Royal Guard (He technically is, considering he's a Judge) incase of possible genocide.Yeah, that’s what he planned, until the machine exploded and BOOM he's in the original timeline.WELL WHOOPIE DEE DIDDLY!!____________Hi! It's me Weirdly! This ^^ up top, is only the Story Summary!Have a wonderful/fantastical/amazing day/night/afternoon/evening and stay safe!
Relationships: Minor Characters/Reader, Minor or Background Relationship(s), OC!Sans/OOC!-kind of-OC!Papyrus(Platonic), OC!Sans/Papyrus!AU, OC!Sans/Sans!AU, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus/Original Charater, Papyrus/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans/Original Character, Sans/Papyrus, Sans/Reader, Some other relationships - Relationship, sans/sans, —technically— Sans/Papyrus, —technically— Sans/Sans
Series: I died and Reincarnated. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655755
Comments: 21
Kudos: 87





	Actually My Name Is...

**Author's Note:**

> Undertale and their AUs belong to rightful owners, this story belongs to me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When [REDACTED] came through and woke up he had no idea what was going on, until he realized the bundle in his arms was a living baby skeleton and he was one (a skeleton) as well.
> 
> Then suddenly the memories of both of his lives came tumbling back into him, he couldn't help but cry.
> 
> That day, was the day, he was no more, instead he was Sans the Comic skeleton.
> 
> Hmm,
> 
> Well, actually, he calls himself...-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do think death feels like?

When someone dies, it's sudden.

It doesn't matter if the process is slow, painful, fast, painless.

It's always sudden.

One moment, you feel yourself slipping away, starting to numb, seeing a flash, and you almost feel as if you’re being lulled to dreamless sleep.

But before the softness takes over, there’s a jolt, there's a blink.

And all you feel now is death.

It's indescribable. It's insane. It's driving you slowly, painfully, mercilessly and cruelly until your teetering off of a steep ledge.

The feeling of pain, it's fast. Swift as a blowing wind as it wraps around you and bites harshly at your body.

Your eyes sting, you feel cold, but so desperately your body is trying to warm you. 

Your senses feel like pain unimaginable.

You can't stop trying to breath even though you don't need to, but as your lungs feel cold, restricted, you keep trying.

White noise. 

Quiet noise.

What is it?

You can't see.

It's dark.

Please.

STOP.

_

_You flinch, a bundle in your arms jostles a bit, you’re awake…_

**You flinch, your sweet brother -nestled in your arms- jostles a bit, you’re awake...**

_You're Alive._

**You're alive.**

_What happened?_

**What happened?**

_Oh. Right, you died._

**Oh. Right, HE died.**

_Or at least you think you died, it was a bombing and collapse of the building right?_

**Or at least you think he died, it was an explosion at the lab and HIM falling into the core right?**

_You're dead, you have nothing left._

**He’s dead, there's only your brother now.**

_Nothing. All gone._

**Sweet little baby-bones in your arms. You're not alone.**

_Who am I?_

**Who am I?**

_XXXXX X. XXXXXXX, born XXXXXXXX, 5, 20XX._

**Sans G. Aster Comic, born April 1st 20XX.**

_You're.._

**You're..**

_

He blinked, a barrel of thoughts and memories hit him all at once,

Sans.

XXXXX.

Those are his names.

He remembers all of it.

And..

Sans.

Sans Undertale.

What..

The…

Absolute….

F*CK?!

Nonononononono-

Nein!

Non!

Geen, jo, āyi, la, voch’, yox, nie, Nā, ne, dili, ayi, Méiyǒu, innò, ingen, nee, ei, hindi, nro, ara, óchi, a’a, ‘a‘ole‘a, nahin, tsis muaj, nem, nei, mba, idik, uimh, bangō, ora, joq, illa, te, ani, jok, bo, nihil, tsy misy, tidak, le, kahore kau, nāhī, ügüi shüü, mahotebhuu, Hō'īna, não, Nahīṁ, nu, net, leai, Chan eil, che, aihwa, næta, žiadny, št, maya, henteu, hapana, nej, nest, illa!

Nopeity, nope, nope, nopers!

This is insane!

There's no absolute f**king way-

He’s- He’s-

He’s dead.

 _‘I’m...Dead.’_

XXXXX numbly thinks that to himself as the reality of the situation hit him finally, fully.

He could barely feel the bundle in his arms as the situation fully penetrated through his skull. A wall was pushed up behind him, the crevices and bumps scratched uncomfortably on his back, but the feeling became numb.

_‘I’m DEAD!!’_

The panic became blinding.

He began to feel hysterical, his breathing became fastly uneven, instinctively he held the bundle closer to him, the bundle gave out a soft whimper but he didn't hear, only clinging closer, tears seeped out of his eyes —eye-sockets— as he began to chuckle softly in his new childish voice, the chuckles quickly evolving, longer, louder, more panicked.

Then when he feels as if he's about to hyperventilate, a sad whine comes from the bundle, it’s soft, loud, squeaky and it brings him back to the present.

He shifts, blinking away the clinging tears at the edge of his eye(s)ockets), the bundle lets out another whine and a heartbreaking hiccup, instantly Sans is scrambling to get himself together, he moves and adjusts the bundle so it's in a position that would be comfortable for a baby(bones), “Shh, Paps.. I’m fine, I’m alright, no need to cry bro… Shh.” XXXXX speaks without his own prompting, it's like his body is speaking for itself, no wait- It isn't XXXXX, it's Sans.

Sans continues to coo at his little brother, his new-found memories making him choke on a lump in his nonexistent throat, he isn't just Sans now. He’s XXXXX too.

He continues to comfort his little brother as thoughts began to swirl and twist inside his head. Finally, acceptance pours through both of them.

They are one of the same. They have all the memories of both lives.

Neither wants to die (again).

One is an adult. The other, only a child,

the child, forced to mature, 

the adult, reverted in physical body.

But with the memories and intellect of both, they are far wiser and older than any other person. (Over exaggerating)

They are he, they are not him, they are both, so-  
…

Name.

They need a name.

They don't want to be **Sans** / _XXXXX_. Those two are separate beings, but they are only one, so..

What do they like?

They look through each other's memories, Sans is still a child. As much as a smart child he is, he doesn't have much experience.

XXXXX however, has lived a full life.

Sans experiences all the tastes, touches and accomplishments XXXXX had.

XXXXX felt everything Sans has.

And the thing that hits both of them is-

Berries. 

Blueberry, strawberry, blackberry, raspberry, any berry, all berries.

**Sans** / _XXXXX_ loves berries.

They want it. They like it. 

It’s perfect.

_‘How bout a play on words?’_ XXXXX suggests thoughtfully inside their mind.

**‘Like what?’** Sans questions, still thinking about how amazing berries taste.

_‘Like, I dunno.. What sounds like berry?’_ XXXXX ponders, and if he were physical he’d be tapping his chin in thought.

Automatically their body does just that, shifting Papyrus into one arm as they tap at their chin in thought, their tears dried.

They have different thoughts sure, but since they have the same memories, they agree on stuff instantly, they understand each other, they are each other.

**‘Avery?’** Sans puts in, grinning.

_‘You mean..?'_ XXXXX asks,

**‘Yup, you know it.’**

“Every berry.. Avery Berry..” Avery says softly, smiling with satisfaction.

**‘Kay, cool what now?’** Avery moves Papyrus back on two arms,

_‘Snowdin?’_ Avery shifts upwards, pulling himself to his feet.

**‘Yeah, our house is there, let's go!’** Avery begins moving, taking in his surroundings as his thoughts talk to each other.

_‘Sooo, would it be weird for a five year old to stroll into town with a one year old in a bundle? They don't remember ‘Dad’, so would they remember us living there?’_

**‘They’ve probably seen weirder things. Plus, we never really went out in public, I doubt they'd notice aaand I skipped school to take care of Paps when Dad was gone, I didn't really need to since you know KINDERGARTEN, the teachers barely recognize me since I was only there, like, four times? Yeah, plus it was only kindergarten, so who cares? I don't wanna go to high-school again anyways.’**

Sans replies with a shrug, making Avery follow up with the same slow moving shrug. The baby-bones gave an excited gasp as they were lifted up and down carefully.

_‘Yeah, definitely don't wanna do that again. And you're lucky! At least you didn't have to do it first hand! You only remember being in high-school!’_

**‘Technically, I DID experience it.’**

_‘Not really though! That's cheating!!’_

Surprisingly they were near town already, up ahead was a snowy yet foggy area.

Avery kept going, adjusting Papyrus to make sure his little brother was always comfortable.

Suddenly a thought appeared.

**‘I was born on f*cking April 1st, what type of b*llsh*t is that???’**

Sans sounded so confused in his head that XXXXX laughed, Avery letting out small chuckles as well.

It seemed from the acquired memories, Sans had gained the same inside-potty-mouth and outside-innocent-angel shtick that XXXXX used.

 _‘Gasp!-’_ **‘Did you just say ‘gasp’?’**

_‘We should totally pretend to be innocent and pure!’_

**‘Doesn't Blueberry already do that?’**

_‘Shut up- I wanna do it!’_

**‘Fine, but not too innocent, just a virgin who has no idea what sex and swears is.’**

(I now know what that is, *Shudders* Eh, the internet is weird)

_‘Dude, what the heck?! You’re a five year old!’_

**‘No, I’m you.’**

_‘Kay, shut the hell up.’_

**‘Oof, you wound me.’**

As both of them bickered, Avery was getting lost in his thought’s conversation, he didn't notice how significantly smaller and slower his steps were.

But then the bundle let out a _screech_.

Avery stumbled and almost fell over, holding the bundle protectively, ‘Ohnoohnoohno- What's happening?!’ Both thoughts screamed in unison, Avery snapped his head around, looking everywhere before seeing-

_‘Oh my stars.’_ XXXXX squealed, ‘It's our house!!’ 

**‘Why are you so excited? You already know from our memories,’**

_‘Look dude, you're me, how can you not be excited from this?! You played undertale with me!’_

**‘Yeah, I know, I can't believe you almost killed Papyrus.’**

_‘I knoooow!! The regret!!’_

Avery placed careful steps towards the door, their movements slightly jerky at first, but when **Sans** / _XXXXX_ moved together in purposeful sync and deliberate steps, the footfalls became easier.

_‘Ah, I get it now, it's all based on instinctive habits and whether or not we move in unison.’_

XXXXX muses outloud.

_‘Also from what I observed, if one of us gives up control the other gains full fluid ability and possession to your body, e.g that time you took control of your body to calm Papyrus down while I was having a mental panic attack.’_

Sans hummed in acknowledgment, taking the first and previous musing to thought.

**‘So, we’re supposed to do everything at the same time?’**

_‘Basically.’_

XXXXX affirmed, with a mental nod of his head.

_‘’Specially if we want to look smooth and natural with our posture and movement and not look like a jerky, clumsy, ungainly idiot.’_

**‘Wow! You're using adult words now!’**

_'What?? Oh, come on! You would use those words too! You're me!’_

Avery stood in front of the door, Papyrus squirmed, Sans put Papyrus back on one arm, Avery touched the faultless door, they grabbed the handle and tried to twist it, but it was locked. 

**‘Give up control.’**

_‘Why?’_

**‘Just do it.’**

_‘Lol ded 2015 memes, oh wait- I get it now. You DO know that I know where the key is right? We have the same memories.’_

XXXXX asked incredulously,

**‘But I wanna do it!’**

Sans whined as his inner (original) child shone through.

_‘Fine, okay, sure.’_

XXXXX caved instantly, as he could not say no to a child, even if that child was technically him.

He needed to work on his mental will and strength if he were to face against a genocidal human child.

Sans gave a small blink and went over to a seemingly random area, holding Papyrus with expert ease, he dug in the snow till he found what he was looking for;

The key.

It was untarnished, the simple key shone and reflected on Sans’ face, looking at himself he realized how he looked with a gap tooth and big eye-lights.

He looked adorable.

_‘Damn right!’_

**‘Shut up XXXXX. You're influencing me, stars dammit! I never thought I looked cute before! I was always cool looking, but now I’m adorable. I can't believe it.. I was just me, but now you're here and everything’s changing.’**

_‘Eeeeeee! You said my name in your cute child voice!!!’_

**‘What the-’**

**‘SHUT IT!! YOU S-SOUND LIKE A FANGIRL! A-AND THAT’S SERIOUSLY THE ONLY THING YOU GOT FROM MY SELF INDULGENT TALK?!’**

_‘Ooooooo~ You st-st-stuttereeeeeed~ Soooo cuuuuuute!’_

**‘Are you f*cking kidding me with this idiot.’**

Sans sighed exaggeratingly, Avery doing the same as they walked together back towards the door of their house, inserting the key, they twisted the knob and the door opened smoothly, it was a mess, toys and puzzles were scattered over the floor and paperwork was thrown carelessly on the kitchen table, there were multiple dishes in the sink and kids stuff lying around. 

It seemed all these things were left here at least two days ago, Avery understood why. Their father had been notified of a new advancement to the machine he had been working on for his latest project, due to the abrupt call to work, Gaster had hurried and just scooped up Sans and Papyrus to the lab.

The two were used to this of course. Their father had never trusted nosy babysitters, so understandably they went along to the lab.

They were stuck there for a while, their father working non-stop as his assistants ran around or took turns entertaining the baby-bones.

Both Sans and Papyrus were so young, one moment, playing with a rubix cube, the next, being picked up and placed as far away from the lab as possible and the said person that picked them up, running back to the lab and leaving the young ones.

Sans didn't understand what was happening, all he knew to do was calm down his wailing brother.

Sans was young, so very young, at the babybones age of five, he was an intelligent child, but still a child.

The memories matured him forcefully, he was an adult now and had a weird voice inside of his head that was technically him.

Then XXXXX noticed something bizarre,  


_‘Woah, wait a minute, wait! Isn't this going too fast? Most of the theories said that you were an assistant when Gaster was working on the machine and that Papyrus was a toddler at the least!’_

**‘Maybe the theories were** **_wrong,_** **or maybe this is a universe/timeline where Dad went too early or something?’**

_‘Okay sure ‘maybe’, but seriously? He fell into his own creation this early? You’re so young! Barely out of stripes and there's Papyrus! What if this changes the story?! What if the Monsters are more advanced than they were in UnderTale?’_

**‘Stop that! We’re fine! We’ll just go with the flow!’**

_‘Fine. Fine. Okay. This is fine..’_

Avery eyed the place critically. No matter how much of mutual procrastinating they—Sans and XXXXX— both did, this was triggering XXXXX’s minor OCD. Due to this, Avery set off to clean the place almost instantly after Papyrus was set to bed.

_‘Do we have to worry about bills?’_

XXXXX asked as Avery scrubbed viciously at the tall counters, laying on top of the counter to do so, a chair propped up to the side to indicate Avery’s travel up the counter, and inevitably his soon to be passage down.

**‘No. I think... Umm, Dad made the Core which provides electricity for the underground, I’m pretty sure he was talking bout the benefits of that. Right?’**

Sans questioned XXXXX, Avery moved on to the fridge.

_‘Oh yeah! I remember that!’_

XXXXX exclaimed at his gained recollection, Avery opened up the fridge doors, only to have frowned disapprovingly at the bare _bones_ fridge.

_‘I can't believe I forgot that!’_

**‘Well I don't blame you, I would have probably forgotten too.’**

Wait, wait a minute! I know what you're thinking readers!

‘How could they have forgotten???’ 

Think of it like this, they both used to have different SOULs, they are completely different people just sharing memories that influence each other, that doesn't mean that their tastes and thoughts change.

It's like sharing the same body, but not the same brain.

It's also like one of them being a mind reader and seeing all of the others perspective, it doesn't change the mind reader but they saw all the memories.

So because of that, they aren't gonna suddenly get instant recollection, they are still people and they forget stuff even if the other remembers.

Yeah, sucky explanation, I’ll make a better one next year or something,

_‘Author/Editor/Beta Reader/Narrator-’_

All of the above, except, you know, a beta reader. I don't have any beta readers.

_‘-Stop making fourth wall breaks in your stories! It's getting annoying!!’_

Honestly all my writing is annoying, how did you just realize one of the flaws right now?

_‘Stop lamp-shading! Only Mat-Pat and a couple other people can get away with that!’_

I can lamp-shade all I want! I’m your creator!

**‘XXXXX who are you talking to?’**

_‘GASP-’_ **‘Seriously stop that-’** _‘-YOU DON’T REMEMBER/HEAR HER?!’_

Of course Sans doesn't, he only gets fourth-wall rights when the resets happen.

_‘There are gonna be resets?!?’_

Oops, too much information, sorry my dear readers, I know, I suck, but like, I wanted to do this. So I did. 

Whoop, okay back to story-

_‘Wait! I gotta criticize you mo-’_

With no warning whatsoever Avery dropped the spray bottle he was holding, hunching over and clutching his skull in pain.

**‘-What the hell?’**

_‘SANS! WHAT DID YOU DO?!’_

**‘Why are you blamin’ me?!’**

_‘Well first off, I-’_

A sob tore through Avery’s nonexistent throat, tears flooded over and kept on rolling downward.

_‘W-what’s happening?’_

**‘I-I..’**

_'D-Damn, t-this is dramatic! Hahaha-'_

XXXXX tried to lighten it up. 

They suddenly crumpled to the floor, their body racked with sobs.

“W-What do we do?!” XXXXX cried, looking confused before realizing. He spoke.

Sans gave up control.

What-

“Sans? Sans what the f*ck?! Why’d you give up control?! C’mon t-this isn't something I can deal with, dude!”

**‘Something happened! Something bad! S-something!! I can't feel her! Why can't I feel her? What's going on! I don't understand!’**

“I don't understand.” Avery repeated over and over like a broken record, making XXXXX sigh in relief once he was back in their thoughts.

_‘Who’s her? What the heck is happening?’_

_‘Sans?’_

_‘Sans, answer me!’_

The silence became deafening.

“She’s gone..” Avery softly whispered, tears staining against their cheeks once again.

_‘Who? Who’s gone? Who’s her?’_

The monotone that Sans used scared XXXXX, hearing that from the voice of a sweet child was terrifying.

**‘That’s just it.’**

Sans spoke, as Avery repeated words and gazed blindly ahead.

_‘What?’_

Avery turned his head to the direction XXXXX would probably be.

**‘I don't know.’**

_______

_'Wait! No! You can't leave it off here!! This is going to fast for a fanfiction! Cliffhangers suck! Wait! I wanna know who's her! C'mon I-'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! That's all.

**Author's Note:**

> Weirdly: *Laying in bed, thinking*
> 
> Weirdly: You know, if I was a boy, I would want my name to be Avery. You know, Avery Berry! Hahhahhahaha!
> 
> Weirdly: Gosh, that sounds like something Sans and my OC would make up.
> 
> GASP!
> 
> ____________
> 
> Originally the name was gonna be Everi Berry, which I like, but since I felt it would be really weird for my OC to be a girl when Sans is a boy, imagine the memories. 
> 
> Plus I already have a character named Everi.
> 
> So instead my OC is a boy. 
> 
> Still, like in my original drafts Everi—now— Avery is a gender fluid character, that goes by any pronoun but is still more responsive to, 'They', 'Them', 'He', 'Him'


End file.
